


Неправильные выборы

by Alma_del_Mar



Series: Try me, betray me, save me [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: Вся его жизнь состоит из череды неправильных выборов. Иногда всё-таки приходит время поступить так, как надо. Только кому надо?





	Неправильные выборы

**Author's Note:**

> Канон комикса Spider-Man/Deadpool, в котором ребята сначала (СПОЙЛЕРЫ) прекрасно сработались, а потом Питер ёбнулся и чуть не убил их архиврага. Уэйд сначала пытался его отговорить, а потом сделал это сам, чтобы Питер не стал убийцей. С этого момента всё было потеряно.

Если Уэйда спросить какого хуя он забыл ночью на крыше высотки, он только отмахнётся. Или сморозит дичь. Или изобьёт того, кто спрашивает. В зависимости от настроения.  
Если он спросит у себя это сам, что ж… Он всё ещё может вмазать сам себе. Но это не помешает ему выдать ответ, который запирай, не запирай, а всё равно вырвется, прокатится по горлу рвотным позывом, просочится сквозь зубы и развеется в душном воздухе.  
Уэйд здесь, потому что не знает, куда идти.  
Уэйд здесь, потому что нигде в целом мире для его гниющей туши и такой же гниющей душонки больше нет места.

Не то, чтобы ему были рады здесь. Когда-то да, а теперь нет. Совсем нет. Ни капли не рады. Спайди так и говорит ему:  
— Проваливай.  
Говорит:  
— Если ты не исчезнешь через пять секунд, я сдам тебя Мстителям.  
Он говорит:  
— Один…  
И если бы Уэйд только попытался объяснить, то проваливать ему бы не пришлось. Спайди понял бы. Он бы выслушал. Он бы простил, как прощал всегда.  
Но Уэйд не заслужил прощения. Не от него. Поэтому он уходит, чтобы вновь остаться наедине с монстрами, раздирающими его на куски. У некоторых монстров голос Спайди. Они говорят ему, как сильно они разочарованы.  
***  
А жизнь тем временем идёт своим чередом, погружая его в прежнюю, родную, до боли знакомую пучину ненависти, разочарования и убогости. Глупо было думать, что он сможет выбраться из неё надолго.  
Глупо было хотя бы на секунду это предполагать.

Время растягивается, как сыр-тянучка на пицце, и в такую же тонкую нить вытягиваются его нервы. Кажется, на них можно играть как на струнах. Кажется, Уэйд уже играет. Это песня старее, чем хиты Элвиса, старее даже, чем песни средневековых бардов. Это песня о чувствах, что родились раньше, чем любовь и сострадание, и умрут гораздо позже.  
Это — о вине, ненависти и предательстве.

Он снова идёт на крыши, но в этот раз старается не попадаться своему герою на глаза.  
***  
Если бы он мог вернуться в прошлое, он поступил бы так же. Это единственное, в чём он уверен, единственное, чего он не стал бы менять.  
Он, может быть, и ничтожество, но даже такой, как он, может спасти того, кого _(любит)_ боготворит.  
Уэйд ненавидит себя за то, что сделал, но если бы он этого не сделал, то ненавидел бы себя ещё больше.  
Дэдпул может быть убийцей. Человек-паук — нет.

Спайди замечает его, но на удивление не злится.  
— Хэй, — говорит он, пожимая плечами.  
— Как ты меня видишь? — спрашивает Уэйд, покидая укрытие. — На мне же плащ-невидимка!  
— Мне трудно это говорить, но, похоже, тебя обманули.  
Уэйд улыбается, опуская голову. Черт, как же он скучает.  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Спайди.  
«Зачем ты за мной ходишь?» — не спрашивает он, но вопрос повисает в воздухе, пульсирует и клокочет между ними.  
Уэйд открывает рот. Это его шанс на спасение.  
— Да ничего так. Снова беру заказы. А ты как?  
Кто сказал, что его ещё _можно_ спасти?  
Паук давится воздухом. Паук не отвечает.  
— Зачем тогда ты здесь? — спрашивает он через какое-то время.  
Будто и правда не знает. Будто не представляет, через что Уэйд проходит.  
— Получил заказ на одного арахнида в красном, — пожимает плечами Дэдпул.  
Спайди ожидаемо отшатывается. Доверие к Уэйду потеряно и вернуть его уже не получится. Стеной между ними всегда будет стоять то, что сделал Дэдпул. Что едва не сделал Человек-паук.  
— Я бы не стал… — говорит Уэйд тихо и ненавидит то, как жалко звучит его голос.  
Спайди обхватывает себя за плечи и отступает на пару шагов.  
— Я хотел убедиться, что к тебе не пошлют кого-то ещё. А заодно добраться до того, кто за этим стоит.  
— Не надо, — говорит Спайди. — Расскажи, что тебе известно. Дальше я сам.  
Его голос как будто срывается. Возможно, Уэйду просто кажется.

 

Уэйд возвращается домой, раздевается, падает в продавленное кресло перед телевизором и всю ночь тупо смотрит в экран, ненавидя себя за то, что проебал свой шанс всё исправить. Подтвердил, что вновь пустился во все тяжкие, о чём Спайди, конечно, уже слышал, но не от него самого.  
А ещё Уэйд ненавидит себя за то, что проебал возможность помочь Паучаре.  
***  
Паучара сам просит его о помощи.

Если бы Уэйд не знал его достаточно хорошо, подумал бы, что тот стебётся. Но голос в трубке совсем серьёзный. Таким голосом Спайди говорит «Уэйд, перестань веселиться», «Уэйд, это не шутки», «Уэйд, опусти нож, пока он не оказался у тебя в заднице» (Уэйд интересуется, работает ли то же самое с членом Спайди).  
Таким голосом он говорил, что чувства Уэйда взаимны. Нет, не те чувства. Другие чувства. Например, его безмерная благодарность, его преданность, его готовность последовать за другом и в огонь, и в воду.

— Я подумал, что у тебя больше опыта в таких вещах. Я пытался работать с той информацией, что получил от тебя, но ни к чему толковому не пришёл.  
— Я помогу, — отвечает Уэйд ещё до того, как прозвучал вопрос. — Я всё сделаю.  
Он зажимает телефон ухом и ищет пульт, чтобы приглушить телевизор. Он так и так собирался найти уёбка, пусть для этого пришлось бы скрываться от Спайди.  
Уэйд слушает, как неровно Паук дышит в трубку.  
— Сколько ты берёшь за подобную работу?  
Дэдпул дёргается.  
— Анал или три отсоса, — цедит он.  
— Уэйд.  
— Отъебись. Я не возьму с тебя денег.  
— А я не хочу быть обязанным тебе ещё больше! — срывается тот в ответ. — Так что я заплачу тебе. Или найду кого-то другого для этого задания.  
Кто-то другой сделает всё через жопу. Кому-то другому Уэйд не доверил бы это дело ни за что на свете.  
Он называет цифры наобум и удивляется, когда через несколько мгновений названная сумма приходит на его счёт. Наверняка Паркер раскошелился. Чего только не сделаешь ради своего карманного супергероя.  
Уэйд сползает с кресла, опускает маску и приступает к работе.  
***  
Вычислить заказчика подозрительно легко. Ладно, просто легко. Это стоит Уэйду парочки оторванных конечностей и несварения желудка от говёного хот-дога, который он слопал, пока сидел в засаде. Но ему даже не приходится напрягаться. Он просто делает то, что делал из года в год много лет подряд, пока не решил, что пришла пора что-то менять.  
Пока не сблизился со своим кумиром.  
Правда, Паук сказал никаких убийств. Не то, чтобы для Уэйда была теперь какая-то разница, но слушать ворчание Спайди ему совсем не хочется.

Почему ебаные преступники всегда проворачивают свои делишки на складах и в доках? Конечно, тут проще скрыться от чужих глаз. Но здесь полно мест для засады, и выкосить всю многочисленную охрану поодиночке, перебегая от укрытия к укрытию, не составляет никаких трудностей. Уэйд не убивает их, но головную боль обеспечивает.  
Для зачинщика, возомнившего, что он может просто заплатить кому-то за убийство самого Человека-паука, Уэйд приготовил кое-что особенное. Гораздо более весёлое.  
Он выходит вперёд, держа в вытянутой руке пистолет. Метит в корпус, так больнее. Но не успевает спустить курок, как пистолет вылетает у него из рук.  
— Какого чёрта ты делаешь? — спрашивает Спайди тоном обиженной жёнушки. — Я, кажется, говорил тебе — никаких убийств!  
Всего лишь за мгновение Уэйд успевает ощутить целую гамму эмоций — от радостного удивления до досады, почти злости.  
Он делает подсечку и валит неудавшегося заказчика на землю, чтобы не убежал. Тот пытается сопротивляться.  
— Там резиновые пули, — говорит Уэйд и придавливает подошвой преступника к полу.  
Тупым он никогда не был, хоть и часто таковым притворялся.  
И причины неожиданного появления Спайди для него совершенно понятны.  
Спайди не доверяет ему, но, видимо, хочет. Может, стало жаль. Может, чувствует себя виноватым. Уэйда не устраивает ни то, ни другое.  
На слово ему не верят, и Паук стреляет в ящик. Пуля отскакивает, Спайди поворачивается и к ногам Уэйда летит пистолет.  
— Мог бы сделать всё сам, — говорит Уэйд. — Раз ты такой ловкий. Или просто пойти со мной. Какого чёрта было за мной шпионить?  
Он спрашивает не потому, что не знает ответ, а потому что хочет услышать это.  
Чтобы Паук признал. Чтобы сам понял, в какой жопе они оказались. Чтобы увидел, в чём именно ошибся.  
Заказчик под ним возится, и Уэйд сильнее опирается на ногу, увеличивая давление на грудную клетку. Паук стоит поодаль, но готов броситься вперёд в любой момент.  
— Я хочу дать тебе шанс, Уэйд. Но я должен быть уверен…  
— Что я его заслуживаю?  
Уэйд умилительно прижимает ладони к сердцу.  
Он всё ещё ненавидит себя за всё, что произошло, но именно здесь и именно сейчас он ненавидит Паука тоже.  
Из-за него всё сложилось так, как сложилось. Из-за него Уэйд снова стал чудовищем.  
Из-за него он стоит здесь и думает, как отвлечь внимание героя и быстро достать катаны.  
— Засунь себе в задницу свои шансы и там покрути, — советует Уэйд. — Я не собирался его убивать, когда шёл сюда. Но теперь я передумал.  
Человек-паук быстрый, но на стороне Уэйда неожиданность. Он достаёт сразу обе катаны. Одной разрезает летящую в него паутину, а вторую вгоняет с размаху. Преступник кричит при виде приближающегося лезвия, но тут же затихает, когда оно достигает цели.  
Паук тоже кричит и сбивает Дэдпула с ног.  
Он кричит, что не должен был верить ему. Что Уэйд не заслуживает шанса, никогда не заслуживал. Паук кричит, что изнутри он такой же гнилой, как и снаружи.  
Уэйд не сопротивляется, когда его трясут, прикладывая головой о дощатый пол. Уэйд впитывает в себя проклятия и злые слова, на которые Спайди всегда был щедр, когда что-то шло не так, как ему хотелось.  
Уэйд понимает, что заслужил абсолютно всё, что с ним произошло.  
Наконец Паук отшвыривает его от себя в бессильной ярости.  
— Проверь пульс, — говорит Уэйд, не поднимаясь.  
— Что? — севшим голосом переспрашивает Паук.  
— Проверь пульс у твоего несправедливо убиенного.  
Герой поворачивается в сторону трупа и не находит его. Катана Уэйда вогнана аккурат между досками пола, крови на ней и вокруг нет.  
— Ты никогда не думаешь, что говоришь, когда злишься, Спайди, — шепчет Уэйд, поднимаясь. — Но в такие моменты ты говоришь исключительную правду.  
Паук смотрит на него почти испуганно. Линзы маски комично расширены.  
— Вот, что будет случаться всякий раз, как я допущу ошибку. Или ты подумаешь, что я допустил ошибку. Ты всегда будешь подозревать меня, а я однажды устану так сильно, что сдамся и пойду на поводу у твоих подозрений.  
Он забирает обе катаны и пистолет. Собирается уйти.  
— Уэйд! — кричит Паук ему вслед.  
— Ты ещё не понял? — раздражённо спрашивает тот. — Одного только нашего желания помочь друг другу не достаточно.  
— Уэйд, я не…  
— Обещаю, что больше не буду тебя преследовать. Да и вообще попадаться тебе на глаза.  
— Уэйд! Мы должны найти того парня!  
Дэдпул останавливается и поворачивается к Пауку, глупо моргая.  
Тот парень, избежавший катаны Уэйда, тем временем сам их находит. И не один, а с подкреплением.  
Кажется, пора заканчивать выяснять отношения во время боя.  
Они сражаются спиной к спине, и Уэйд впервые за несколько месяцев чувствует переполняющее его спокойствие.

Свет полицейских маячков отражается на их с Пауком масках.  
— Всё может быть иначе, — говорит Спайди. — Ты ведь знаешь.  
Всё и впрямь может быть иначе. Эта ночь, одна из многих, в который раз доказала как сильны они вместе. Как они компенсируют недостатки друг друга. И как подчёркивают достоинства.  
— Уэйд, всё может быть иначе, — повторяет Спайди, поворачиваясь к нему. — Всё может быть так, как ты хочешь. Как всегда хотел.  
Он шагает ближе, в личное пространство, и у Дэдпула всё сжимается внутри. Как и всегда, когда Паук слишком близко.  
— Мы можем быть напарниками. Мы можем быть друзьями. Мы можем быть… — он сглатывает и не решается сказать то, что собирался. — …кем угодно.  
Уэйд опускает ладонь на его щёку и прислоняется лбом к его лбу.  
Эта ночь, одна из многих, в который раз доказала, как уязвимы они вместе. Слишком занятые друг другом вместо того, чтобы сражаться. Слишком упрямые для того, чтобы признать очевидное, озвучить проблему и хотя бы попытаться её исправить.  
Паук кладёт ладони ему на плечи. И на свете нет того, чего Уэйд желал бы больше, чем остаться.  
_Но…_  
Но.

Вся его жизнь состоит из череды неправильных выборов. Иногда всё-таки приходит время поступить так, как надо. Только кому надо?


End file.
